Clamantha
Clamantha is a clam and a student at Freshwater High. She is obsessed with Oscar, who has a crush on Bea. She is friends with Shellsea, Esmargot, Koi, Bea, and Finberley. Personality Clamantha is the head cheerleader of the Freshwater High Cheerleading Squad.Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Description She is very optimistic about everything. According to her Fishbook profile, she spends most of her time memorizing the cheerleading choreography. But she was once shown being a cheerleader ("Underwater Boy"). She enjoys spending time with her friends and "chasing Oscar", her crush.Clamantha's Fishbook profile She has a shrine dedicated Oscar in her locker, and Oscar has one dedicated to Bea ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). She is seen many times trying to pretend to be somebody else, usually trying to trick somebody, and always gets caught sooner or later ("Doris Flores Gorgeous", "Dances with Wolf Fish", "Fish Floaters"). She is also very child-like as shown by the fact that her door is covered in unicorns and rainbows, while her room is full of dolls including the giant one that makes up her bed. She is also very violent at times such as when "Webster" stopped talking to her she assumed he hated her and broke her heart causing him to break him entirley by throwing him out of the tank. Personal Life Clamantha is the yearbook editor for Freshwater High. When Bea thought her yearboo k picture turned out horribly, she attempted to take it back, but Clamantha refused and told Bea that the picture will "follow her forever, forever, forever, forever..." To get it back, Milo and Bea broke into the yearbook editing room. But first, they had to distract Clamantha by sending her on a "date" with Oscar. Oscar tells her there's something in the library, so they head off. Clamantha then takes him for a dinner in the Hokey Poke. Bea asks Oscar to ask Clamantha what her computer password is. Oscar asks her, but Clamantha says first he has to tell her how pretty she is. Oscar does, but cries. The password is "Oscar". Clamantha drove her car with Oscar to the Lover's Tank where "kids come and hold hands and stuff". To free Oscar, Bea pretended to be his girlfriend. Clamantha said that she couldn't be with a taken man and prompted Oscar to get out of the car ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). Clamantha had NO idea that Milo and Oscar were dressed as girls when she was invited to Bea's sleepover party. She suggested painting her nails, even though she doesn't have any, and moisterized eveyone's fin ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Bea was going to preform in the talent show, Clamantha thought she'll do great, and gave her a "pearl of wisdom". She laughed when Mr. Baldwin said he's pregnant. ("Fish Out of Water").She is shown to be single and tried to kiss Oscar at lunch. However, he refuses to kiss her and told her he already has a girlfriend. When Oscar was about to tell Milo and Bea Doris Flores Gorgeous isn't real, Doris came. Doris kissed Oscar, then it was revealed to be Clamantha in a costume ("Doris Flores Gorgeous") Clamantha liked the idea of Bea becoming an adult ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish). Clamantha came when Bea needed entertainment for the fake school dance. It is shown Clamantha has her own band called Clamantha and the Shiny Objects. One of her songs is about Oscar ("Queen Bea"). When the girls tried to help Milo study, Clamantha couldn't remember her line, so she said "I'm a clam!" ("Fail Fish"). Clamantha liked Oscar's sense of humor and laughed at Jocktopus, along with spitting out a pearl ("Funny Fish"). She was the princess in Oscar's "dream" and was captured by the dragon fish. She was then rescued by Oscar. She didn't kiss him or do anything though, cause she liked Ron and kissed his big nose ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). She also dressed up as a man and other stuff and Steve Jackson just to be "roomies" with Oscar ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). Clamantha didn't know what was going on when everyone panicked of the pop quiz. She needed room to boogie when Milo trapped her in a bowl ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). When Principal Stickler explained dropsy as a disease like chicken pox, but for fish, Clamantha didn't know wht a chicken was. Clamantha gave Albert 10,000 dollars since he had the dropsy. ("Dropsy!"). Clamantha was one of the many fishes who likes Bea. When Bea said hi to her, Clamantha was bouncing around the floor ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Bea was mad that Milo sent Steve Jackson to spy on the girls float, she ordered Clamantha to disguise as a man. Oscar told Clamantha she shouldn't be here, but she says she doesn't know this "Clamantha" he's talking about, and she decides to jump on him and do boy stuff, like jujitsu. But Jocktopus spotted her and threw her out the window. Later when the boys and girls were fighting with their floats, Bea told Clamantha and Koi to counter attack, so Koi picked Clamantha up and she started spitting out pearls at the boy's float ("Fish Floaters"). When Oscar was working on a machine in Dr. Frog's woodshop class, Clamantha snuck up on him and destroyed his project. Clamantha told him he just wanted to say hi to her favorite boyfriend. Oscar , who is sick of Clamantha's obsessive crush on him, told her they are not a couple, but Clamantha was already ready to smooch him, so Oscar ran away, bumping to a shelf with blue paint splashing all over him. Clamantha continued to chase Oscar, and a reference to Pacman came while she chased him. Oscar complained everything in his house to Milo and Bea about Clamantha's crush on him, and Clamntha appeared out of nowhere. Clamantha tried to kiss Oscar again, but when Oscar shoved his laptop in his face to make Clamantha stay back, Clamantha caught sight of Oscar's laptop and was in love with it. Oscar, thinking it's his chance to avoid Clamanhta, tells her his webcam is called "Webster the Clam", so he could she in love with him instead of Oscar. With the help of Milo and Bea, Oscar was able to make Clamantha and Webster in love. After having a day hanging out with Webster, they watch the sunset. Later, Clamantha shows Webster to her parents. Her dad, who is deaf and has no sense of smell, doesn't like Webster, but her mom tells Clamantha her dad gets like that when he gets hungry, so they all eat diner. The parents like Webster, saying he is polite. When Clamantha plays spin the bottle with Webster in her room, Webster's batteries starts to die, making Clamantha thinking he is ignoring her. Oscar goes to her house when he finds out the incident. He found Clamantha in her bed, crying. Oscar decided to cheer her up, saying that Webster is a jerk, and that she is a good girl and she has the heart of glittery gold. Clamantha hugged Oscar, and told him she threw Webster off the tank, saying he broke her heart, so she broke his face. At te end, Clamantha wanted to kiss him again, so Oscar ran away, screaming ("Two Clams in Love"). Relationships Oscar Clamantha has an obsession with Oscar, almost to insanity. Clamantha thinks Oscar is "hot", which terrifies him. Oscar's thinking of Clamantha is that she is a good person with a heart of gold, but is still very creeped out/afraid of her and doesn't like the fact that she always invading his personal space. Clamantha has a locker that has a shrine dedicated to Oscar, and dressed up as Oscar's imaginary girlfriend, Doris Flores Gorgeous to get a kiss from him. She even tried to disguise as various different people or things, even Steve Jackson to be roomies with Oscar. She also even wrote a song about Oscar in her band. Even her 5 digit password is "Oscar". The Clamantha look-like liked Ron instead of Oscar, and even kissed him, but Oscar didn't mind that ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Oscar atempted to trick her into dating his laptop, to which after it ran out of battery and wouldn't talk to her, he cheered her up and didn't say that "Webster" was a laptop but a jerk. She later attempted to kiss him causing him to scream again and start running away ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea Clamantha and Bea are good friends, and Clamantha sometimes gives her advice (Fish Out of Water). She's also in Bea's close circle of friends. Bea once said Oscar's her boyfriend to make Clamantha get away from him, which makes her to tell Oscar to get out of her car. Clamantha volenteered to help Bea with her band when Bea tried to become queen of the dance (Queen Bea). She also thought Bea will do great when Bea was about to do her audition. Bea noted that at one point that she used to think her crush on Oscar was cute but now sad, she also seems to be scared of Clamantha at times when she's after him ("Two Clams in Love"). Milo Clamantha doesn't interact with Milo much. She helped him study and cheered or him in the football game. But she doesn't have a strong relationship with him, unlike his brother, Oscar. Shellsea Clamantha and Shellsea are also good friends, but not much is known about their relationship. They are seen a lot together though. Like the other girls, they all consider each other as friends. Background information *Her name is a pun on "clam" and "Samantha". *She is voiced by Alex Hirsch, one of the ''Fish Hooks'' developers.Disney Channel Medianet - Fish Hooks Fact Sheet *Clamantha is still trying to find the right guy out of all the ones she dated, unlike other girls. *In Fish Sleepover Party, Clamantha tortured Oscar for sneaking to their party, which is unlikely. *Clamantha's catchphrase is "I'm a clam!", which she says throughout the series. *She has a band called "Clamantha and the Shiny Objects". *Clamantha has her own pink car and drives, even though she doesn't have any hands. *When Oscar was about to rescue Clamantha, she said she's in "Clam Heaven". *The only episodes Clamantha doesn't appear in are Doggonit, Hooray for Hamsterwood, The Dark Side Of The Fish, and Dollars and Fish. *She doesn't know what a chicken is. *She didn't date Oscar in Doris Flores Gorgeous. *She likes polka music in Two Clams in Love Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" References